pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Perma SF/SS UW
This build is a more efficient way to do a two man Underworld Farm, in this build the Perma SF Assassin will replace a generic 55 monk, and use a normal SS Necro as used in a 55/SS build. Team Composition Perma SF Sin's Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Ele sha=12+1+3 Earth=12 air=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormof earthauraOptionalSanctuaryRebirth Signet/build Equipment * Armor * 5 Radiant insignias is preferred. *AL rating is not important for this. **Superior Rune of Shadow Arts or Major Rune of Shadow Arts **Shadow Arts Mask **Edit: Also bring a max(70al) set with vigor, vitai, survivor, and radiant on chest and legs for smites. * Weapons **Main Set ***20% enchant mod weapon Usage *Upon spawning, cast your skills in order 1 -> 2 -> 3. Maintain Shadow Form. *Aggro two groups of aatxe and the patrolling ones. *Have the ss get the quest then pull all enemies to one side of you and call out for SS. *At Ice Wastes, agro only the smites while keeping up Shadow Form. When you have enough smites in a good spot, cast Armor of Earth -> Glyph of Swiftness -> Stoneflesh Aura. Then allow for SF to end. with Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh up Smites will do zero damage. When Shadow Form ends cast your Healing skill for good measure. *Always cast Glyph of Swiftness before Stoneflesh to maintain it. *Coldfire's are no problem at all. Maintain SF and have the SS necro kill them. *If you agro both smites and CFs use you healing skill(s). Smite Crawlers will try to Smite Hex on Coldfires. Zealots Fire will then do PBAoE damage. By the time the smites could do significant damage the SS Necro should have the CFs dead. proceed as usual afterwards. Counters *An Inexperienced SS. *An Inexpirienced perma. SS Skill Sets and Usage prof=necro/mesmer curses=12+1+3 illusion=12 soul=3+1echospirithasteSufferingof Corruptionvisagevisagerebirth signet/build Equipment * Armor **Superior Curses and a Minor Soul Reaping Rune **Curses headpiece * Weapons **Wand ***20% HSR (20% Chance) ***e+5 while hp > 50% **Off-Hand ***20% HSR (20% Chance) Usage Once all foes are aggroed by the Perma Sin, run up and cast Arcane Echo followed by SS on a foe. Select a new foe and cast echoed SS followed by Reckless Haste and/or Price of Failure. If encountering Grasping Darknesses, cast Ancestor's Visage on the Perma Sin, followed immediately by Arcane Echo and SS on a foe (Note 1) again, followed immediately by Sympathetic Visage which will be followed up by another Visage. For Smites, once they've been aggroed, run up and cast a Visage on the Perma Sin followed immediately by Arcane Echo. Select an foe and wait until the Visage's recharge gets to 1/4 Recharging and cast SS on the targeted foe. Immediately follow this with another Visage on the Perma Sin. While this is being cast target a new, unhexed foe.As soon as the second Visage is cast, cast the second SS on the targeted foe. Note 1: If Aatxes are present, cast the SS's on them instead of graspings. While this may seem counter-intuitive due to the fast attack speed of Graspings, it isn't and here's why: If you cast on Graspings, the Aatxes will still be alive at the end and will need new SS's cast on them. If instead, you cast on the Aatxes, Graspings will still be dead before they can cast "Fear Me" but the Aatxes will continue to die once Graspings are gone - make sure you cast Reckless Haste on Aatxes as soon as you have enough energy after casting the last Visage. *Use Signet of corruption to regain energy, so you can spam the high-damage hexes more often. Counters *An Inexperienced SS. *An Inexpirienced perma. Variants *Another popular skill to bring is Desecrate Enchantments, but if done properly, the above build kills all foes in a very fast manner without this skill. *Vocal minority to prevent grasping darkness's from draining perma-forms energy. *Awaken the Blood instead of suffering because it does more damage. See Also *Build:Team - 55/SS